Looserclan, Prolog
by Microwaves With Legs
Summary: Sirfab and his band of loosers have recieved a dark prophocy...will they survive? Based on the group Looserclan on DA
1. Chapter the prolog

A white tom stood at the edge of a forest his eyes looking up at the sky, he was standing ever so gracefully on his back legs...long glorious hair flowing besides him. He was in deep thought, thinking about his horrid past before he came to this small band of outcasts, it was his fault that cat had died... he turned when he heard footsteps...Behind him was the medicine cat...Stripestripe... her eyes where wide as she made her way up to him.  
"STRIPE!" She called, Sir Fab nodded in acknowledgement.  
"What brings you to me dear StripeStripe?" He spoke wisely raising a fabulous brow.

"STRIPE STRIPE STRIPE!" She paused looking up at him,  
"stripe stripe...stripe stripe stripe stripe..stripe stripe..." She whispers her eyes dark and grim.

"Stripestripe dear...I do not understand your stripe speak.." He whispers politely, the striped cat coughed and took a deep breath.  
"There is a prophecy Sir Fabstar.." another cat spoke, revealing herself, gray and blue pelt shining brightly beneath the moonlight.  
" she sayz Ouit of teh Strange the norm shall com...The forest shall burn and teh star shall rise...and only the one who culd be both a winnr an a losserer...can save us.." She looked up at him with intense bloodshot eyes,  
"Oh my Hightail...that dose not sound good..." The Leader said calmly staring at his deputy, he put his hands behind his back and slowly walked twords his den.  
"I wonder what it means..." He whisperd his tail twitching slightly.  
"Say Hightail? You think you could keep an eye out on the territory? Find me this: looser who could also be a winner..."  
"of course Sirfabstar.." She dipped her head and ran off.  
"Stripe stripe stripe?" Stripestripe striped  
"Yes my dear stripestripe...I do feel she will be the one..."

 **A/N: First fanfic for this account! my friend and I both write stories here! This is a little more serious than I planned but it will have to do!**


	2. Chapater OEn: The PAtroll sarts

Normalcat opened her eyes looking out at her clan with eager eyes she had woken up extra early to go on a patrol! Today she would put her all into being the Best Looser she could be! She looked to her side and smiled lightly as she saw Blossompool, the only other cat like her in the clan. they both sucked at sucking~! She nudged her friend awake, Blossompool sat up groggoly and let out a toothy grin,  
"Ack, what is it Norma?" She asked raiseing a brow.  
"Hightaill is leaddin a Patroll 2day!1!1!11" She sqelled exsersisidly  
"Good for you..." the she cat grumbled curling back up, Norma let out an angered Huff and stompped out of teh warriors Den. she sat at the edge of camp and glanced around at all the rainbow trees, it was brutally hot as usual and her fur felt like it was melting off. Suddenly a she-cat trotted twords her quickly, Norma attempted to get away but it was to late Sketchy was upon her,

"OI NORMULCAT! THA FUK R U DOIN?" The paper cat schreeched pointing a pencail at her acuseingly,

"I M going ON rhe patroll with hightail and them!" Normal smilrd at Sketchyfacepencailcat, the pencil cat gave her a skeptical look before getting blown over by the wind.

"AH SHITE!" Norma and Blossom took this oportuntity to slip into the group of cats gatherd around their depudy.

"Okay gais, as yall kno its fuggin hot out!" Hightail stated, "And all f our booze has ran out!" she looked aroind at her small group.

"You r the only ones who ar not Lazy fuks and are actullyy going on the patrol," She huffed as she storted to wolk away, in the group was other than norma and BLossooom was Sticky, Edgymicrainbowpaw , and...creepypawsta...great...

"Ẃ͎̣͍h̺̳͚̾ͩ͆ͮͨ̚y̺̦͕̻̟͐̋̉͛̒̅ ̙̠̲̑̃h̠̬̭̖̖͆̊̊̈́̍̚ͅe̬̱ͣ̂ḻ̭̝̮̞̣l͍̝͖̇͒̿̐ͫͬͬo̜͙͈ͬ ̝̳͕͔̝̖̝̄̑͛̀ͮ͐̿S̃̌͂̑͛ͯi̱̦͚̺͖m̈̐̐̀p̼͕͎͓̱̒l̳̿͗̈e̼̋̇ ̩͕̗̟̘͎̠͒͊ͩ͂m͙̲͒͊̔͆ͯi̫͍̻͙̻̹͎͋̐̓ͯͤͫn̿̂̿̎ͭ̈́̍d̹̤͛ͬͮ͒e͙̤̗̰̮̜͌̃͑͆͗ͣͥd̬̪̭͕̖͆̽ͅ ͍̮̻̮͇̹̳ͥmͦͫ͂ͮ̎̅͌o̬̪͌͑́ͬr̥̦͉̃t͕̖̮͆͐͐̿ͭͣ̒a̭̮ͫ̒̅͂l̝̱̟͓͚͛ͤ͐́s̟̋̿̒̃ͫ.͍̳̙̯͍͉̩͊.͇̫̾͗̀̀.̮̂̑̄̈́ͫͫͫͅͅH̥͙̝̱̭͇ͣ̾͂͋ͬ̍o͉͗̽ͦ̐w̹͔ͩ̔ͥ͗ ̥͚̺̖̟͓̼̇̿̈͌̑ͧͥh̤̘̭͖̦̑ả̘̻ͤͯ̌ͥ͗̚s͍͔̪͚͌ͅ ̺͖̙̲̖̩̮ý̞̬͓ͫ̃̄̐ͯ̽ô̠̹͉ͦ͂̈ü̟͈̤͇̲̪̔͊̃ͫ̍r̫͕̼͕̙̅ͤ̂ ̠͎̜̱̩ͮ̾͐̈ͨͮd͑̑ͯ͌̋a̩̮͂͛̇ͨ̄̑̏y͓͉̭̘̻̺ ̜͉͙͍̥ͯ͊ͫͪb̟̯̲̱̯̍e̱̟͕̲̠̣̖e̱̙̱ͪͯ̐ń̈̄́̉?̼̺̳̰̲̩̳̽̈́͆̉̃̎ͯ " The black and red cat asked.

"Wel...uh..." Norma glared at him,

"Thas none of your business!" She hissed,

"Ö̙̼̞̘̮̽ͣ̓͋ͧ̆ͅͅH̳͍͖͙ͮ͐͂̓͂ͅ ̗̘͖ͮͥ̑̚b̤͙͚̀̆͗͆̔ͩ̐ủ͉͇̤̒t͑̈́͂̂̉̔͛ ͎̞̜̥ͧ͒͌̏i̪̠̲̬ͥͤͮ͊͊ͭt̤̲̽̈̊͊̉ ͓͎̭̳̞͕̓̇́̏ͮ̾̓ͅis̬̗͎̠̪ͭ ̥̼̾̈́a̖͗̈́͑͌ͬͤ̓ḷ̟̙̙̑͒͂ͫ̐̚l͕̘̬ ̠̲̞͔̑ͦͯͨ́̔m̗͈̣̬̺̰̊̌͑ͫͫͅỵ̭͋͑ͭ̑ ͗̃̏ͭ̈́̒b͖̮͙̰̤̠͂ͫ̅ͦ͒ͅũ̜̔̀ͥ̎s̻̟̣̥͇͔͊̈́ͥͥ̈ͪí̫̺͍͇̜̋͌̅ͩͅň̫̱̟̩e͎ͯs̯̣̖͍͑ͮͬ̈̐s̥̱̹̗̬̩̱ͤͬͪ̄̈.̙ͫ͒͒́͆ͧ̓.̩̜͎̩͇.̠w̲̜͎̗̿ͨ̍̃͑ͤ̀e̺̤̥̙̯͈͕͆ ̪̮̤̘̦̂͐͊̇̽̾a̤̹ṛ̲̳̫̖͙e̺̞̮ ͈̹̲̻̄̐ͨ̽͋̈ͭg̭̗ͮ̈͊ö̜̦́̾ï̀ͪ̿ṇ̼̞ͤͬ̀̉ͯ̐ͧͅg̀͗̍̓͂ ͍̘̝̺́̌̅̒ͧ̚ǒ̦͇̗̗͖̼̹͋nͤ ̤̐a̱̟͇̲̙̳͊͂ ͓̻̫̯̯̍̾p̬̥͈̮̟̪̓̉̄ͪ̌͛ͅa͈̹͇͈̓̆ͥ̈ͅt͍̼̣̃ͥͯͅr̠̫̱̾ͪͮ̌̐͋o̜̘̱̠͎̖l̐..̪ͪ͛ͣ͐̏ "

norma ignored him as the ycontunued on the tpatrol.

AFter afew minots of travleing they Cam 2 the dump Sticky Picked up A twinkie that had some mold on it,

"Ah Gud job Stick, " Hightail said suddenly turningJUST HER HEAD ALL THE WAY AROUND to star at the rest of the patrol  
"K u lazy fukrs go Collect some shit!"

THis...was Norma's chance...

 **FINALLY  
ITS JUST KINDA HARD FOR ME TO BECOME MOTIVATED TO WRITE THIS POS SOMETIMES BUT I DID IT LMAO**


End file.
